megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) characters from the games
The original Mega Man cartoon show featured characters from the games, as well as other characters used for the show's plotline. In this series, Proto Man is a minion of Dr. Wily. Note: Characters who did not appear in any of the Mega Man video games are located in Other characters (Cartoon series). Mega Man "The super hero of the 21st Century." The main hero, Mega Man was created as Rock along with his twin sister robot Roll after Proto Man was stolen by Dr. Wily in a jealous rage. After Rock saved himself and his sister from Dr. Wily's clutches, Dr. Light decided that the threat from Wily was too grave to underestimate and rebuilt Rock into a robot warrior and rename him Mega Man. With his mixture of conscience, compassion and self-determination along with his unique weapon copy system, Mega Man has a clear edge over other robots. Ever since this war with Wily began, he has been at odds with his brother Proto Man. As much as he dislikes his older brother, he wishes that he was really on the good side. Differences: The most obvious difference (as with all of the characters on this show) is the fact that Mega Man does not look like a child. He appears to be around 5'6-5'10" tall and he looks to be a teenager, or perhaps early college age. The other major difference is the fact that his armor has a muscular look. His attitude seems to be a mixture of the clean-cut boy scout and a wise-cracker. Trivia In the third episode of Mega Man: Upon a Star, when Mega Man gets the typhoon fan, he does an animation similar to the cartoons whenever Mega Man gets a weapon. Roll Roll was created around the same time as her twin brother Rock. Her main purpose is a housekeeping robot. Her left forearm serves as a multi-purpose utility, including such appliances as a vacuum cleaner, a toaster and a blender. When her brother Rock was converted into Mega Man, she wanted to get in on the action. Although Mega Man was reluctant, he let his sister join him in his battles with Wily. Differences: Roll had the most drastic physical change of all the characters (except for possibly Air Man or X). Unlike the games (where she looked like a little girl), Roll resembled an attractive young woman in great shape. Her blonde hair was more styled up front and her ponytail was very long. Also, instead of wearing a red dress, she wore a red and beige two-piece jumpsuit and her metallic boots went up near her knees. The other obvious difference is that she fights alongside her brother in battle. This Roll was a more strong-headed girl than the video game version of the character. Dr. Thomas Light The world's most famous living scientist and the creator of Mega Man. Dr. Light is a brilliant man and has a strong sense of right and wrong. He once worked side by side with none other than Dr. Wily and they created Proto Man together. Shortly after Proto Man's outburst, Wily stole the prototype and faulty blueprints for other robots from Light. Dr. Light however was able to build two new robots (Rock and Roll) who would serve as his assistants. In a sense, they are like his children. Light has made many inventions and contributions to science and robotics, like Brain Bot, a College Campus for robots to learn like humans do and (if you can believe it) an Anti Curse Machine. Differences: Much like Dr. Wily, there are no major differences between this Dr. Light and his video game counterpart other than his accent and the fact that his beard is shorter. This Dr. Light has an English sound to his voice, where the video game Light supposedly does not. A rather humorous difference is that this version of Dr. Light is often prone to bouts of absent-mindedness, and sometimes unknowingly cracks musical puns. Rush "Rega rega, right back, aroo!" Rush's main purpose is transportation for Mega Man. His many forms include the famous Jet Board, the underwater marine vehicle, a hang-glider, a skate board and (of course) the springboard or "Rush Coil" (which was never used on the show). Rush's energy can be replenished by eating specially made "Battery Biscuits", which he enjoys very much (so much, he often tries to nab the whole box for himself). While Rush is certainly man's (and robot's) best friend, he does have a tendency to lick other people's faces... and he burps too. Differences: There is virtually no difference between the T.V. Rush and the game's Rush, however in the cartoon, Rush, much like Mega Man, has a removable "helmet." Also, this Rush sounds a lot like Scooby-Doo and Astro from The Jetsons. A running joke in the T.V. series is that Rush is prone to committing Scooby-Doo-like acts of boneheadedness around the end of every episode. Dr. Albert Wily "And I'll... TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!" Those words (or a variant of them) were uttered by this man in every episode. Mentally unstable, Dr. Wily fled Dr. Light's lab one night and stole Proto Man and the blueprints for other robots like him and began to build his robot army with them. While Dr. Light was busy creating Rock and Roll, Wily was enhancing Proto Man and transforming him into a warrior bot. He later stole Guts Man, Cut Man and Ice Man . Although Rock and Roll escaped from Skull Fortress when he kidnapped and tried to reprogram them, it didn't stop Wily from beginning his quest for world domination. Until he is brought to justice, the battle for everlasting peace will continue. Differences: There are no major changes between this Dr. Wily and his video game counterpart except for two very obvious differences... This Dr. Wily is taller and has a German accent. Proto Man The original prototype. Dr. Light's and Dr. Wily's first free-thinking robot hadn't been online for longer than a few seconds before he began to go berserk and injured himself. The insanely jealous Dr. Wily stole Proto Man and rebuilt him into a deadly robot warrior. Proto Man frequently finds himself in battle against his little brother Mega Man, and always loses. Although he has insisted to Wily that he is the only robot that should destroy Mega Man, Proto Man frequently tries to coax his brother over to his side. When, he pretended to turn his back on Dr. Wily ("Bro Bots"), he found out that Mega Man had always wanted to have a real brother-to-brother relationship with him. This fact took Proto Man by surprise. Although they became engaged in a heated battle later after Mega Man found out Proto Man was lying, neither of them could destroy the other. Differences: (Not including the obvious one everybody knows: 'He's a bad guy now') Like his little brother Mega Man, Proto Man is taller than his video game counterpart and has a muscular look to his armor, as well as having red "underwear" rather than the red stripe around his waist. Also, there are two glaring omissions from Proto Man: his shield and his whistle! But, Proto Man can copy other robot's weapons like Mega Man does. Also, Proto Man carries himself off on the show as a jerk with a cocky, punkish attitude. Guts Man All brawn and no brain would be the best way to describe Guts Man (often referred to also as "Gutsy" on the show). While Guts Man is a very strong, very deadly opponent, he usually finds himself on the losing side thanks to his stupidity. Guts Man is in every episode along with Cut Man. Guts Man had his own action figure. Differences: This Guts Man has a very square blue jaw, where the video game Guts Man had a more round beige jaw. Other than that, there's not much difference. Cut Man Originally intended for logging operations, Cut Man now is used as an agent of evil by Dr. Wily. Although his Rolling Cutters are deadly, Cut Man also isn't too bright and usually loses battles to Mega Man and even Roll. Cut Man is in every episode along with Guts Man. Cut Man had his own action figure. Differences: This Cut Man's ears are orange (they were white in the games) and his cutters are often fired (not thrown) from his head or an arm blaster. He also had a puppet-like mouth in the cartoon, while in his concept art he had a normal mouth (though his game sprite sort of looks like it has a puppet mouth). Like Mega Man and Proto Man, his armor appears to be a bit more muscular. Air Man Air Man's appearance was drastically altered from his video game counterpart. This Air Man's armor was a powder blue instead of the darker shade of blue in Mega Man 2. He was also much taller now, and in one scene, he appeared to be taller than even Guts Man! The most notorious change was that Air Man now had a face and red eyes. In the game, Air Man was basically a torso with eyes and a big fan in the middle with arms and legs, but no mouth. Air Man appears in the episode titled "Ice Age". Bomb Man Bomb Man is more detailed compared to his game version. This is similar to Cut Man and Snake Man in the cartoons. Bomb Man's mouth is even more beak-like in the cartoon. There is also a running joke of Bomb Man often being destroyed with his own bombs... Bomb Man appears in the episodes "The Beginning", "Terror of the Seven Seas", "Mega Dreams" and the last episode, "Crime of the Century." Bomb Man had his own action figure, and it's rare. Bright Man Unlike many other characters, there doesn't appear to be many physical differences between the video game Bright Man and his T.V. counterpart, except his yellow face, the bigger solar panel on his chest and some minor color changes. His Flash Stopper doesn't make his foes freeze in place, but rather causes temporary blindness. It also has the effect of causing humans to fall unconscious. Humorously, Mega Man blocks Bright Man's attack a few times with a simple pair of sunglasses. Bright Man appeared in "Electric Nightmare", "Robo Spider", "Curse of the Lion Men" and "Bro Bots". Bright Man had his own action figure. Crash Man Crash Man appears in the fourth episode of the cartoon. He only appears for a brief scene when attacking the city. In the show, he calls his Crash Bombs "time bombs", although he changes from drill-like weapons before firing the "time bombs", so it is possible the drill-like weapons were the Crash Bombs, and the "time bombs" were a new weapon added for the show. There are no major appearance differences between this version and his game counterpart. Crash Man also spoke in third person. Crash Man appeared in "Mega-Pinocchio". Crystal Man Crystal Man appears in "Mega Man in the Moon". His body is teal to match his official artwork, rather than the green color from the games, and his mask is white. Furthermore, his Crystal Eye is fired from his arm like a blaster instead of his chest. He's also one of the few to keep fighting after his weapon is stolen by trying to stomp on Mega Man with the moon's lower gravity, only to be blasted down by his own weapon. Dive Man Dive Man looks different from his video game version. He has propellers in his feet and has a voice that is not what one would expect Dive Man to sound like. His armor appears smaller, lighter in color and has yellow indentations on it. Also, his chest does not have it's boat shape like in the games. Dive Man appears in the episode titled "20,000 Leaks Under the Sea." Drill Man Drill Man is one of the few Robot Masters that appears to be just like his video game version with no alterations. Drill Man appears in the episodes "The Big Shake", "Showdown at Red Gulch", and "Master of Disaster." Drill Man had his own action figure. Dust Man Similar to the cartoon versions of Air Man and Napalm Man, Dust Man now has a head rather than eyes on a torso. His power is also the vacuum on his back rather than the Dust Crusher that is fired in the game, but he is also shown actually using his arm cannon in one scene. Dust Man appears in "The Incredible Shrinking Mega Man." Elec Man Like Mega Man and Proto Man, Elec Man's armor has a muscular look. Elec Man is usually paired with Bomb Man in the episodes, but Elec Man does not talk nearly as much as Bomb Man. Elec Man appears very weak since he has been beaten by Roll's vacuum arm on more than one occasion, and usually goes down with a single hit in battle. His Thunder Beam acts as more of a straight-forward lightning attack. Elec Man appears in "The Beginning", "Terror of the Seven Seas", "Mega Dreams", and "Bro Bots." Elec Man had his own action figure. Fire Man Fire Man was the only Robot Master from the first Mega Man video game that only appeared in one episode. Fire Man appeared in "The Beginning" and had no lines in the entire episode. He was easily defeated by Roll's vacuum arm. Fire Man is more detailed in the cartoons and has flames painted on his blasters. Gemini Man This Gemini Man has a nose, and never uses his ability to create holographic doubles of himself in the show. His Gemini Laser ability to reflect is not shown either, although it could possibly have been referenced when Mega Man deflected a laser but using a crash cymbol as a shield. Gravity Man A noticeable feature of the cartoon version of Gravity Man is the capital letter "G" on the bottoms of both his feet. On the cover of Mega Man 5, Gravity Man has spikes on the bottoms of his feet. In the cartoon, his power appears to make things fall down while his power in the game reverses gravity. Gravity Man appears in the episode titled "Master of Disaster." Gyro Man Gyro Man uses the giant blade on his back to attack Mega Man instead of his smaller Gyro Attack from the game. He isn't show using it to fly, but Mega Man does when he copies his weapon. Hard Man Like Gemini Man before him, Hard Man has gained a nose but not much else. In the cartoon, Hard Man never uses his Hard Knuckle, though Mega Man utilizes it himself. Also, Hard Man lives up to his name and has a very strong body, able to withstand Mega Man's buster shots without a scratch. His only weak spot is his face. Much like how Cut Man makes puns about cutting things, Hard Man makes puns about the word hard(e.g."I'm giving you a hard time", "I'm hard to beat") Heat Man Heat Man does not use the Atomic Fire, but he can spit fire like in the arcade games. He also doesn't use his game ability of charging forward in a fireball. Otherwise, not much has changed. Ice Man There were a few changes with Ice Man on the show. First, the Ice Slasher weapon didn't produce spike projectiles or triangular shards like in the video games. Appearance-wise, his thick Eskimo coat was now a dark navy blue and instead of having a mouth with lips, he had a small strip for a mouth that glowed blue when he spoke. His arms and legs are aqua instead of white like in the game. He also appeared as though he was wearing glasses. Ice Man appeared in the first episode, "The Beginning", and again in "Ice Age." Magnet Man If you look closely, it would seem that Magnet Man has white hair (only evidenced by his eyebrows), something he supposedly does not have in-game. In battle, Magnet Man uses his magnetic powers through his hands instead of his head magnet and doesn't use his Magnet Missiles. Metal Man Metal Man has red eyes in the cartoon. Also, in the future part of the episode, Metal Man has spur-like blades come out of his heel that he uses to skate around with. Metal Man appears in the episode titled "Future Shock." Napalm Man Like Air Man, Napalm Man was given a head in the cartoons. Napalm Man never appeared in any episode but was shown for a fraction of a second in the opening for every cartoon episode. Needle Man Other than his slight color scheme change, (see the gill-like holes on his armor.) Needle Man is one of the few Robot Masters to remain physically unchanged in the cartoon. His Needle Cannon still functions in the same manner, but he doesn't attack with the needles on his head. Pharaoh Man Pharaoh Man's colors have change from the game's gold and tan colors to green, red and white. He also wears a cape. His Pharaoh Shot is replaced by a laser weapon. Pharaoh Man is the only other Robot Master in the series who still keeps on fighting after having his power taken by Mega Man, giving Mega Man a sucker punch and attempting to smash him with part of a fountain. This rendition of Pharaoh Man is somewhat similar to The Shredder, archenemy of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Pharaoh Man appears in "Electric Nightmare." Quick Man Quick Man resembles his video game version, but he has two types of boomerangs: the one from his head and laser boomerangs from his wrist blaster. Quick Man also talks fast in the cartoons and has a slightly larger face and a leaner body. He appears in "Robo Spider" and in "The Day the Moon Fell." Quick Man was the only robot master from Mega Man 2 that appeared in more than one episode. Ring Man Ring Man has smaller, less anime styled eyes. He also has a silver blaster hand on his left arm that he uses to touch the ring on top of his head to make ring boomerangs appear, though he has a normal hand in his second appearance. Ring Man appears in two episodes, "Mega-Pinocchio" and "Bad Day at Peril Park." Ring Man has a hoverboard in the beginning of "Mega-Pinocchio" and an air fighter in "Bad Day at Peril Park." Shadow Man Shadow Man only appeared in the episode "The Day The Moon Fell". Differences: Shadow Man is another one of the few robots that didn't have any differences at all. However, like Dive Man before him, Shadow Man had a voice people didn't expect him to have. Snake Man The helmet on this Snake Man has different snake eyes than the video game version, as well as a ring of bolts before the first segment. His eyes are yellow with red slitted pupils, and his mouth moves like Cut Man's. The Search Snakes did not scurry on the ground like in the games. They were fired as projectiles that could chew threw many surfaces and objects. Snake Man appeared in more episodes than any other Robot Master besides Cut Man and Guts Man. He makes appearances in the episodes: "Bot Transfer", "Campus Commandos", "Showdown at Red Gulch", "Brain Bots" and "Mega X." Snake Man had his own action figure. Spark Man Spark Man appears briefly in "Mega-Pinocchio" and again as the drummer in "Cold Steel." As the drummer, his spark needles are changed to drumsticks instead. He uses Spark Shock by touching his needles to a surface instead of as a projectile. Mega Man gets both his power and Gyro Man's power at the same time, which could never happen in the video games. Unlike the game, he has a mouthplate over his face. Star Man Star Man doesn't use his Star Crash as a barrier. Beyond that, there are no significant changes. Star Man appeared in "Curse of the Lion Men". Stone Man In the cartoons, Stone Man had a blue tube on each shoulder and his hand could become a blaster, which is how he uses his Power Stone. He doesn't demonstrate his ability to reassemble himself from a pile of rubble like in the games. He appeared in the episode The Big Shake. Toad Man Not much change in Toad Man except that he now has lips and his belly doesn't shake when he uses his Rain Flush. In fact, the way Toad Man uses the Rain Flush in the cartoon is similar to how Mega Man uses it; firing a pod into the air causing the rain to fall. Toad Man appears in the episode, "Robosaur Park." Top Man The cartoon version of Top Man is somewhat taller, whereas in the games he was short and appeared to be a childish kid. He's also a smooth talker, able to swoon Roll long enough to copy her ID card. In battle, his Top Spin is similar to the original, except he can dodge shots, and he doesn't fire tops out of his head. He is also red instead of orange. Wave Man Not much has changed to Wave Man appearance-wise in his transition to the cartoon. This Wave Man is a little more detailed and has a lighter shade of blue. In the show his Water Wave weapon functions a bit different, instead of sending a wave of water at Mega Man like in the games, it instead channels a powerful current. He also doesn't fire his harpoon like in the games, but rather uses it as a jabbing weapon. Wood Man Unlike the games, where Wood Man was more or less a big log with arms, legs and a face, Wood Man now had black and gray armor and only sections of his body resembled a log (namely his head). Also his weapon, the Leaf Shield, was very different. Unlike the games, where four green "leaves" rotate around Wood Man, Wood Man carried an actual full-sized shield shaped like a leaf. Wood Man appears in the episode titled "The Strange Island of Dr. Wily." Dark Man Just one of the four Dark Men from Mega Man 5 appears in the cartoon, Dark Man 2. Dark Man appears in two episodes, "Brain Bots" and "The Day the Moon Fell." Dark Man uses his hands for his power in "Brain Bots" and has a blaster in "The Day the Moon Fell." Eddie Another major appearance change here. Unlike the games, where Eddie was red and usually referred to as "Flip-Top", Eddie was now green on the show and was never referred as "Flip-Top". Met Met looks exactly like a Met from the game. The Met only appears in the first episode, "The Beginning." He talks by making funny sounds, yet Dr. Light seems to understand him. The Met goes out into the field with Roll and helps Dr. Light in the lab. Many items seem to come out of his hardhat, even an entire stretcher for Mega Man. The Met is also referred to as Doc. Battontons The Bubble Bats from Mega Man 4, Battontons, appears in episode 16 and episode 26. They serve not only their game purpose of combat by firing projectiles, but also act as spy devices to record audio and video information for Wily. Mega Man X Dr. Light himself had long since passed away, but one of his inventions was unburied from the ruins, encased in a capsule not meant to be opened until years after it was sealed. Dr. Cain discovered that it was safe to open it and found Dr. Light's last creation - a robot named X - inside. In X's future, the deadly Maverick virus is causing many robots (now much more advanced and called Reploids) to cause widespread destruction and death. At the forefront of this group of evil robots is Sigma. Along with Zero, Mega Man X fights to rid the world of Mavericks and hopefully let peace rule once again. X is by far the most powerful character to appear in the show, being able to send Vile and Spark Mandrill running scared when Mega Man couldn't even hurt them. Differences: The single most notorious character change in the history of the show. X looked like a fully grown adult in his late thirties (or even early forties) and was leaner and taller than Mega Man and bore no resemblance to his predecessor. X also showed absolutely no regard for property or anything else during battle. Meaning that if he had to destroy an entire building (or a city block) to destroy a Maverick, so be it. This X used tactics that made him look like a maniac and that made many fans angry. Dr. Cain Dr. Cain is mentioned during X's briefing of his mission. Differences: Dr. Cain appears much younger than his appearance in the games. Vile Vile travels back in time with Spark Mandrill to get plans from Dr. Wily. The cartoon Vile works for Sigma unlike the Vile in the PSP game, Maverick Hunter X, who seems to be on his own bad side. This Vile's head is less helmet-like and he has a red glowing eye. He is far more powerful then any of the robots from the present, Mega Man included. Differences: Unlike his video game incarnation, Vile manually aims his cannon when he attacks in the cartoon. Also the aforementioned fact that he has a glowing red eye(Though his MK-2 Artwork shows him with one) and has a less helmet-like head. Spark Mandrill Spark Mandrill is mostly depicted as Vile's flunky, although the two seemed equal in strength. He only speaks three lines in the whole episode with a Russian accent. Sigma In the cartoon, Sigma's name is spelled "Cigma." He's modeled after his appearance in the first Mega Man X game. He is mentioned to have sent Vile and Spark Mandrill back in time to get the Lightanium. He only has one line "Well done, Vile". Differences Sigma doesn't sound anything like what you would expect him to sound like. Trivia Despite Proto Man's role as a villain, it should be noted that the show was broadcast even before Bass' debut in Mega Man 7. In addition, Proto Man's character had yet to have been explored and he had even been presented as an 'enemy' twice, the second time being in Mega Man 5 though it was merely Dark Man in disguise. Category:Mega Man cartoon Category:Characters